


do the roar

by nikarte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, enjoy kids, have fun kiddy winks, hot shit, just hot stuff, not literal steaming shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikarte/pseuds/nikarte
Summary: lance has a daddy kink. he's also a furry. this also a crack fic.





	do the roar

 

lance bobs his head up and down on keith’s galra megladong, it stands at a long 15 inches

just as keef lets out an almighty moan, lance pops off and says “it tastes like wensleydale cheese” he wrinkles his snout.

“sorry, the repercussions of being galra means having a really smeggy cock”

“Oh” lance says “awesome sauce” before diving down and only getting halfway before popping back up and shouting “see NOW it tastes like cheesy doritos”

“shut the fuck up lancealot and suck my meglaoblongdong”

“so when ur guzzling my cummies its weird to call it that but when its your turn its a-ok?”

keith roles his orbs “yea duh, get guzzlin’”

“But-”

“I woNT LET THIS STARVING CUBAN GO HUNGERERERY” he says before slamming lances head down his fat bean pole

the nut *snicker*

the nut-brown coloured haired boy shakes his head and stands on his eleven toes

“N0o oo pe we’re going to let the pencil meet the sharpener and im feeling blunt”

“Wot” the mullet says before lance pounces and sits on the 15 inch pole

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” he says, twirling on keiths dick and spinning round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and  **round and** round and round and round and round and round and nd and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and rou **nd and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round** and round and round and roun _ d and round and round and round and round and r _ ound and round and round and round anound and round and round and round and nd round and rund and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round an _ d round and round and  _ round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and ro **_und and ro_ ** und and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round  

“ooOP my PROSTICLE!!” lance yips

“uwu” 

“think it’s time for the donkey to meet the carrot”

“do donkeys even like carrots”

“That’ll do donkey, that’ll do”

galrkeith ignores the shrek ref just dIS ONCE KAY JUST ONCE bc his firehose is about to erupt

“Don’t erupt yet volcano boy” the cadbury’s creme egg haired boy says before shoving his entire arm down keiths throat

literally keith has like no gag reflex he can taaste lances weenus hair

“Mmmm taste like a cuban kebarbie” 

“do the roar! d o the rOAR” lance quelches, gravilly

keith roars

“rawr ;3 ex-dee 0.o” keef booms

“I love u daddeh” and thats it

keith splats

there’s white gum everywhere

lance cant swim

Lanc drown

 

the edna mode

  
  
  
  
  
no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes no capes **nut**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to continue writing but my best friend is an asshole and doesnt let me write productive fic  
> im only 7% sorry


End file.
